This invention relates to a roll tape measure of the kind having a box-shaped housing made up of two rigidly interconnected halves of elastic plastic and serving as a handle, an approximately dish-shaped drum subjected to the force of a tension spring and mounted on a shaft, a measuring tape wound onto the drum, and a manually operable fly-back suppressor for the said tension spring.
In a known roll tape measure (German Pat. No. 25 45 203) the fly-back suppressor for the tension spring is formed by a shaft which serves to support the drum and which is shaped concentrically onto a prestressed tongue produced by recesses in one of the housing halves and which functions as a pressure bolt, and also by an axially resilient tongue which is produced by recesses in the wall of the other housing half and which serves as an abutment for the shaft and which is provided at its free end with a stop cam against which cams arranged in a circle around the drum make impact under the effect of the tension of the tension spring. By pressure with the finger on the resilient tongue bearing the shaft the stop cam is removed from the cams of the drum, which is subjected to spring tension by pulling out the measuring tape, the drum thus being enabled to rotate back again.